The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the Government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefor.
The present invention relates to the transportation of objects such as goods and equipment by vehicles such as aircraft, trucks and trains, more particularly to methods and apparatuses for accomplishing, advancing or facilitating the loading of cargo thereon or the conveyance of cargo thereby.
A vehicle may be less than fully accommodating for purposes of conveying certain kinds of cargo, albeit that such conveyances represent highly desirable utilizations of such vehicle. Circumstances such as the limited cargo space of the vehicle and the size and characteristics of a particular cargo exemplify impediments to the safe and efficient transporting of such cargo by such vehicle.
A case in point is the transportation of a ground vehicle by a V-22 Osprey tilt rotor aircraft, as is presently envisioned by the U.S. Department of the Navy (especially, the U.S. Marine Corps). The V-22 aircraft is being produced to support a new U.S. Navy doctrine entitled xe2x80x9cOperational Maneuver from the Sea.xe2x80x9d This U.S. Navy concept involves the implementation of V-22 tilt rotor aircraft to insert equipment and troops for various missions. Of particular note is the internal transport of highly mobile light tactical vehicles, which is inherently restricted by such factors as the size of the V-22 aircraft""s cargo envelope and the capacity of the V-22 aircraft""s flooring. The U.S. Navy is therefore desirous of overcoming several problems which are intrinsic to tactical vehicle transport inside a V-22 Osprey aircraft.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for rendering easier, safer and more efficient the loading of transportee objects such as land vehicles aboard transporter objects such as air vehicles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for rendering easier, safer and more efficient the conveyance of transportee objects such as land vehicles by transporter objects such as air vehicles.
Many applications of the present invention involve the transportation of a ground vehicle via an air vehicle. The aforementioned transportation of ground vehicles via the new V-22 Osprey Tiltrotor aircraft is exemplary of such applications. In such contexts, the vehicular loading and conveyance system according to the present invention permits vehicles to be safely transported without fear of damage to either the aircraft or the ground vehicle, and without fear of injury to the crew. The inventive members attach to the floor and ramp of the V-22 aircraft to allow for safe, efficient and operationally suitable internal transport of vehicles. The V-22 aircraft is inherently capable of internally transporting only very light, small vehicles which are limited in terms of utility and capability. The inventive system permits high mobility tactical vehicles to be flight-certified for internal transport, and to be operationally suitable during combat operations.
The inventive system, typically comprising four cross-sectionally xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members, serves as: (i) a vehicle guide; (ii) a floor load distribution system; (iii) a restraint mechanism; and, (iv) a pallet guide. This invention thus solves several problems with tactical vehicle transport inside the V-22 Osprey tiltrotor aircraft. The inventive system provides: (i) a positive mechanical guide system that minimizes or eliminates interference between the aircraft and ground vehicle; (ii) a floor load distribution system that allows transport of vehicles in heavier weight classes without damage to the aircraft floor; (iii) additional rigid attachment points for restraining vehicles during aggressive flight conditions; and, (iv) a dual-sided checking system that permits secure interposition of a pallet or other platform-like structure.
In accordance with the present invention, the inventive apparatus comprises two cross-sectionally approximately L-shaped devices. The inventive apparatus is for use relative to a holder entity and a holdee entity. The holdee entity has rollable means. Each inventive device includes a horizontal portion and a vertical portion, and is characterized by an approximately ninety degree interior angle. The inventive devices are associable with the holder so that the vertical portions are approximately parallel, so that the interior angles face approximately oppositely, so that the horizontal portions thereby serve as both a track and a support for the rollable means, and so that the vertical portions thereby serve as a bilateral barrier for the rollable means.
According to typical inventive embodiments, the inventive apparatus further comprises adjustability means, for adjusting the distance between the vertical portions whereby the vertical portions remain approximately parallel. Also according to typical inventive embodiments, the inventive apparatus further comprising attachability means, attaching the inventive devices to the holder entity. Further according to typical inventive practice, the inventive devices are associable with the holder so that the inventive devices are approximately straight, so that the horizontal portions lie approximately in the same imaginary plane, and so that the interior angles face in a mutual direction which is either: approximately toward each other; or, approximately away from each other.
According to frequent inventive practice, the inventive apparatus comprises four cross-sectionally approximately L-shaped devices. The inventive devices described in the preceding two paragraphs are the first inventive device and the second inventive device. The horizontal portions described in the preceding two paragraphs are the first horizontal portion and the second horizontal portion. The vertical portions described in tile preceding two paragraphs are tile first vertical portion and the second vertical portion. The first inventive device includes the first horizontal portion and the first vertical portion. The second inventive device includes the second horizontal portion and the second vertical portion. The interior angles described in the preceding two paragraphs are the first interior angle and the second interior angle. The first inventive device is characterized by the first interior angle. The second inventive device is characterized by the second interior angle. The third inventive device includes the third horizontal portion and the third vertical portion. The fourth device includes the fourth horizontal portion and the fourth vertical portion. The third inventive device is characterized by an approximately ninety degree interior angle which is the third interior angle. The fourth inventive device is characterized by an approximately ninety degree interior angle which is the fourth interior angle.
According to typical such inventive embodiments, the third inventive device and the fourth inventive device are associable with the holder entity so that the third vertical portion and the fourth vertical portion are at least substantially nonparallel, so that the third interior angle and the fourth interior angle face approximately oppositely, so that the horizontal portions thereby serve as both a track and a support for said rollable means, and so that the vertical portions thereby serve as a bilateral barrier for the rollable means. Also according to typical such inventive embodiments, the third inventive device and the fourth inventive device are associable with the holder entity so that the third interior angle and the fourth interior angle face in a mutual direction which is either: approximately toward each other; or, approximately away from each other. Further according to typical such inventive embodiments, the first inventive device is characterized by a first front extremity and a first back extremity; the second inventive device is characterized by a second front extremity and a second back extremity; the third inventive device is characterized by a third front extremity and a third back extremity; and, the fourth inventive device is characterized by a fourth front extremity and a fourth back extremity. The first inventive device, the second inventive device, the third inventive device and the fourth inventive device are associable with the holder entity so that the first back extremity and the third front extremity are in approximate alignment and so that the second back extremity and the fourth front extremity are in approximate alignment. According to some inventive embodiments, the first front extremity and the second front extremity are each characterized by an upward curvature for stopping the rollable means.
In the absence of the inventive system, ground vehicles could not be xe2x80x9cflight certifiedxe2x80x9d for internal transport in the V-22 Osprey vehicle. The V-22 Osprey has a limited floor load capability; the front pair of inventive devices distributes the vehicle loads over a larger area, thereby minimizing or eliminating damage to the aircraft, and allowing transport of tactical vehicles. Furthermore, the back pair of inventive devices is characterized by a tapered or flared configuration, thereby serving as a funnel-like channel for guiding and controlling the vehicle""s alignment during aircraft ingress and egress. It is often preferable inventive practice that the respective transverse back (leading) edges of the back pair of inventive devices be slanted, thereby enhancing the funnel-like channeling therethrough of the vehicle. In addition, after vehicle insertion in the aircraft, the inventive system can be used to provide additional attachment points for vehicle restraint. Moreover, the inventive system admits of embodiment as a xe2x80x9ckitxe2x80x9d which can be removed from an aircraft and, if desired, adapted to other aircraft.
The inventive system hence allows for rapid loading and unloading during hazardous combat and environmental conditions, an advantage that is critical while operating in a xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d landing zone. The present invention represents a new and improved loading and conveyance system for diverse means of transportation such as the V-22 and other aircraft, thus adding a significant capability to diverse entities such as the U.S. Navy""s military fleet. Transport of high mobility, tactical vehicles in the V-22 aircraft offers tremendous capability during combat operations. The ability to carry a tactical vehicle inside the V-22 is a key enabler in the execution of the U.S. Navy""s future warfighting approach.
Typical embodiments of the inventive system are modular and lightweight and provide additional tiedown points; depending on the inventive embodiment, the present invention is designed to be lightweight and modular so that it can be easily removed for storage or remounted again for future use. The inventive components can adjust laterally and can be arranged to guide either the insides or the outsides of the transported object""s wheels (e.g., tires); accordingly, the inventive system serves both as a true guide system and as a true vehicular load distribution system.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.